Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot base stand having a first support table for mounting a robot and a second support table for placing workpieces and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of machine tools and injection molding machines, in order to automatically load/unload a workpiece to be machined, collect molded articles, and place insert parts for a molded article, there have been known a robot system that is made up from a robot and a workpiece support table to collect workpieces and molded articles and prepare insert parts.
Although it is necessary to install a robot system at a position close to a machine tool or an injection molding machine, if the system components such as a robot, a controller, a workpiece support table, etc. are integrated so as to be movable altogether, it becomes easier to deal with relocation of the system accompanying a layout change of the factory and/or a temporal system transfer for maintenance, thereby improving convenience. As one example, there has been a known movable robot system that loads/unloads workpieces, molded articles, and insert parts for molded articles by combining a machine tool or an injection molding machine with an articulated robot (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-247267). Further, there has been another known movable system that is formed by integrating a robot with a workpiece support table for supplying and collecting workpieces, molded articles, and insert parts so as for the entire system to be movable (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 64-040308).